The Date
by songoftheswans
Summary: This is the day you have been waiting for. Tom Hiddleston is taking you out on a date. It all goes well but takes a turn you never would have imagined.


**This story is dedicated to my friend, Kayla, who gave me the inspiration to write this little one shot. Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Tonight's the night. You've been waiting for it for a week. And now that's it's here, you can't hardly believe it. Tom Hiddleston, the man you've been in love with since you were a teen, is coming to pick you up for a date. A date you've imagined, a date you've gone on in your head for years. But now you don't have to imagine it anymore. It's happening.

Tom said not to get all dolled up; you weren't going to a fancy restaurant. He just said to dress how you would on any given day. And so you do as he told you. You get on your skinny jeans, a nice blouse with a light cardigan, and you pull on your favorite dr marten boots. You put on a little make up and pick up your hair so it's out of your face. You look at yourself in the mirror. A nervous, excited face stares back. And that's when the door bell rings.

You freeze in fear, completely petrified. For a second you think that maybe it's all a dream. That you'll go downstairs, open the door, and you'll wake up staring at the ceiling of your room. But after a moment, you decide to take the chance. Either way, you can't just leave the poor man standing at the door. So you gather yourself and make your way downstairs.

Once there, you take a deep breath and open it. And there he is. The beautiful angel stands at your door with that amazing grin of his. _Cheeky bastard_, you think. He just stands in front of you in a pair of semi skinny jeans, a pair of deep brown suede oxfords, and a plain white t-shirt with an almost pine green jacket. You swallow, your throat dry. "Hello." Is all he says and that sends tingles through you like electricity. You can feel your cheeks burn red and you look away. You barely manage to get out a simple hi. But you did and you smile. "So, are you ready for our date?" He asks. You nod and he holds out his arm. You take it and walk out, closing and locking the door behind you. Tom leads you to his car and opens the door for you. "Thank you." You say. And he smiles even more. He closes the door once you're in and walks to the other side. "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" You ask once Tom is in the car. "No. No I'm not. It's going to be a surprise." He replies and he drives off.

It's a nice quiet drive into town; a very peaceful scenery rushes by in the window. Suddenly, the car stops. "We're going to a small café. Its a little ways up but I thought we could walk through the park." Tom says. _So that is where he's taking me_, you think. A smile crosses your lips. Tom is out and over at your door now and he opens it softly. You walk a little ways, as said, through the park until you reach a small little corner café. "Here we are. A little place I find to be quite relaxing and really cozy." Tom says with excitement you can so clearly hear. You step onto the pavement and the both of you go into the little café. Tom asks if you could sit outside and the waiter says yes of course. You sit down and order coffee and vanilla bean scones. Tom as well. Black, no sugar.

For a while, Tom just watches you, and you watch him. Until your orders come. Thank you's are said and things are situated and the two of you start to talk. About everything and anything. Back stories, favorite movies, brilliant books read, things you love and things you hate, pets you've had, your favorite colors and tv shows and animals and foods. You talk about everything. And before you know it, you both have gone through four cups of coffee and two plates of scones and the sun has sent the reveal the incredible moon and her sea of stars.

"Maybe we should be heading back. It's getting late and it's not a time for a beautiful young lady to be out. Even with a man at her side." Tom says. You always knew he was a gentleman, even without ever meeting him. And this just proves it ten times. "I think you're right." You agree but you don't mean it one bit. Tom pays and refuses to let you leave anything. The man pays for the woman, he said. It's the gentlemen code.

Tom pulls out your chair and offers his arm yet again. You gladly slide your arm through his and you walk together to the park. The night is wonderful. People are out having a wonderful time. Couples walk together, some kiss softly. Even old married men and women walk together holding hands. You sigh and wished you had that.

The night gets colder. The chilly wind whips around you sending hair into your eyes. You ignore it and shiver lightly. Tom looks at you with a slight smirk. "Are you cold, my dear?" He asks calmly. "No. I'm fine, thank you." You respond, but it's a lie. You try to retain your shivers and you do well enough for a little while but Tom eventually notices and stops. He takes off his green jacket and drapes it around your shoulders. Without really thinking, you put your arms through the holes and wrap it around you. His lovely smell bubbles up to greet you and you sigh. Tom chuckles softly.

Tom takes your hand, then, and rubs the back of it with his thumb. It feels wonderful. He looks at you and smiles widely. "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for that." He says. You can't contain your happiness and you have to turn away to keep him from seeing you blush. After a second, you feel a cool finger, just the very tip, brush the bottom of your chin. It gingerly pulls your face back up to look Tom in the eyes. Oh his eyes. Those beautiful blue oceans. They stare at you with such happiness and excitement. Slowly, Tom tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear. He watches you and slowly, ever so slowly, he leans forward and places his soft pink lips to yours. It's a shy, gentle kiss. His lips just barely brushing yours. But it's filled with so much passion.

And for what seems like eternity, you and Tom stand in the middle of the park, arms wrapped around each other, in a warm kiss. Not caring who sees and all that really matters is the one in your arms as the moon and her sea of stars keep watch over you.


End file.
